metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
1940s
194X Nightvision Goggles were developed. Kenneth Baker was born. Roy Campbell was born. 1940 March: The Katyn Forest Massacre. Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin takes part in the massacre. September 7th: Nazi Germany begins its first of several bombing runs on London, England. 1941 June 22nd: Nazi Germany invades the Soviet Union. July: The Special Air Service of the British army is formed. Their motto, "Who Dares, Wins", is a tribute to The Boss. The SAS perform a dummy run on Heliopolis (where the RAF HQ in Cairo was located). The Boss was especially responsible for the organization of this mission. November 16th - 17th: Operation Squatter, night time bombing raid in North Africa, executed by the SAS. The Boss helped organize the attacks. December 7th: The Imperial Japanese Navy attacks Pearl Harbor. The United States declares war on Japan. December 9th: Adolf Hitler declares war on the United States of America. 1942 June 3rd-June 4th: Battle of Dutch Harbor June 6th: The Japanese No. 3 Special Landing Party and 500 Japanese Marines landed on Kiska Island as a diversion for their plan for the Battle of Midway. June 7th: The 301st Independent Infantry Battalion of the Japanese Northern Army invades Attu Island. June 13th: The Office of Strategic Services is opened. August: The Manhattan Project begins. Mr. Emmerich is assigned to work on the project. August 21st: The German army besiege the city of Stalingrad (now Volgograd). September: Test flights on a newly built United States airfield on Adak Island began. December 2nd: Physicist Enrico Fermi splits an atom in a nuclear reactor, generating the first artificial nuclear fission chain reaction. The Boss forms the Cobra Unit in Stalingrad, an elite unit that plays a pivotal role in key Allied victories during the darkest days of World War II. 1943 February 2nd: The Battle of Stalingrad ends with a Soviet victory. May 11th-May 29th: American troops landed on Attu; the battle for Attu. July 28th-29th: Kiska is shelled by hundreds of American bombs to flush out the Japanese. The Japanese escaped through a dense Aleutian Fog. August: The remaining Japanese soldiers are discovered by the US soldiers, and commited suicide to avoid capture. October:''Ocelot was born on June 6th of 1944, and it was implied that The Boss was discovered to be pregnant during the mission and had a three month coma and another three months to completely recover. The Boss is dispatched into Los Alamos from the Special Forces to assassinate John von Neumann who was allegedly a spy for Nazi Germany sent in to sabotage the Manhattan Project. Before actually going into the mission, she learned that she was pregnant. Her joy botched the operation by just a second, and resulted in a head wound to the right side of her head, resulting in a coma for three months. In actuality, Neumann was never a spy for Nazi Germany: The Soviet Union supplied false information to the United States due to the fact that they didn't want the Americans to develop Plutonium grade nuclear Warheads, as Neumann was the designer of the Explosive Lens. 1944 ''June 6th (D-Day): The Allied Forces dispatch the Cobra Unit into Normandy. The Cobra Unit partakes in a mission to take down V2 Missile Installations. The Boss gives birth to Adamska (Ocelot), with The Sorrow as the father. The baby is eventually taken by the Philosophers. June 11th: USS Missouri commissioned. July 21 - August 8: The Second Battle of Guam begins. 1945 April 30th: The Red Army advances on Berlin. Adolf Hitler commits suicide. May 8th: Berlin falls to the Red Army. Germany surrenders; the Nazi party is abolished. July 16th: The first nuclear test, codenamed "Trinity", is conducted in Alamogordo. August 6th: Hiroshima is bombed. Huey Emmerich is born. August 9th: Nagasaki is bombed. August 15th: Japan surrenders. World War II ends; the Cold War begins. September 2nd: Vietnam declares independence. An OSS Team under the command of MAJ Archimedes L.A. Patti, is dispatched into French Indochina to assess the situation, and discussed alternatives with all parties involved including Ho Chi Minh, lasting for two years. 1946 February 14th: ENIAC, the world's first electronic computer, is unveiled. 1947 May 3rd: Japan enacts Article 9 of the Japanese Constitution to renounce war, as well as being unable to maintain an army. September: The Central Intelligence Agency is created. October 14th: Pilot Chuck Yeager breaks the sound barrier in the Bell X1. The Boss disbands the Cobra Unit. The Inter-American Treaty of Reciprocal Assistance was signed in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. 1948 March 12th to April 24th: The Costa Rican Civil War. A rebel army under commander José Figueres leads an armed uprising against the Costa Rican government, which it quickly defeats. Paz Ortega Andrade's grandparents were killed during the war. December 1st: José Figueres's provisional junta abolishes the Costa Rican army, becoming a "nation without a military." 1949 April 4th: NATO is formed. May: Germany is split up into East and West Germany. August: The USSR tests their first nuclear bomb in Semipalatinsk, Kazakhstan, and becomes the world's second nuclear power. October 1st: The Chinese Civil War ends in a Communist victory. The People's Republic of China is formed. December 13th: Israel forms the Mossad. Costa Rica enacts Article 12 of it's Constitution: "The army as a permanent institution is abolished." Notes and References Category:Timeline